Combat Ready
by Fanfic guy01
Summary: When Remnant is on the brink of annihation, the future Head Mistress of Beacon Academy deploys her greatest creation and the world's last hope to salvation. Her time cannot be saved, but the past can. Join Ruby and her friends as they meet the most unexpected friend of all time, literally.


**This is a completely new story that I have always wanted to try.**

 **This will start at the beginning of the last episode of Volume 2, "Breach", but this time there will be a new fighter will appear with powers beyond what the whole world of Remnant is capable of. For those who are wondering. Yes please watch at least Volume 2 Episode 12 for visual purposes. But I will do my best to create the visual effect from my writing if you are too lazy to watch the episode.**

 **The new fighter is my OC. The fighter is extremely powerful, but most of the powers are restricted. So to any readers who will think my OC is going to be those Gray Stu or Mary Sue, or whatever you call them, I have put a LOT of thought in to this OC so it does not make the story sound cheesy.**

 **Speech dialogue:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

[Talking or Texting via communication devices]

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is and will always be owned by Monty Oum. May his soul rest in peace.**

 **Chapter 01**

 **Aren't you those…?**

Surrounded. Team RWBY was surrounded by an army of Grimm of all species and size. All exits were blocked with ten to twenty Grimms. They were surround in the pavilion with low on supplies and exhausted from the lack of sleep and fighting against White Fang on the train. The team was in utter dismay as they are not prepared to fight off hordes after hordes of Grimm. And life works in the most unexpected ways and now Team RWBY is going to have the fight for their lives. Ruby surveyed her surroundings looking situation to their predicament. She turned towards Weiss, who did the same, hoping that she would have some ideas. Sadly, Ruby received silence from the Ice Queen as she was in the same shoes as Ruby. Blake could not believe that she situation had turned for the worst. She had not seen this many Grimm in one place. Even with her Faunus heritage, she and her team cannot kill this many monsters on their own. Yang was still pissed at losing to that pipsqueak with the parasol and was also wondering who that mysterious person black haired person saved her. Unfortunately, she was not in a position to be complaining or investigating her problems as she had to focus on getting out alive.

The giant King Taijitu roared fearsomely signaling the minor Grimm to charge forward. And so they did, Grimm in all direction charged towards the girls without hesitation. Beacon's team RWBY got into their battle stances. Ruby made the first move. She leaped forward impaling her Cresent Rose into the ground waiting for the right moment as Beowolves surrounded her, but with her quick wits, she spun herself around kicking each of the wolf Grimms in the face and neck. This, however, did not stop the number of wolves from increasing as several more appeared from the hole where the train was.

It was Yang's turn. She jumped on the beak of a random Creep fired herself into the air like a rocket. In the air, she constantly fired her Ember Cecila at the ground forces until she had to reload, but unbeknownst to her, a whole flock of small Nevermores flew from behind and into her face causing her plummet back to the ground creating a small crater. She has taken hit much worse than that and her semblance allows her draw energy from damage to make her stronger, but it still hurt like hell. Once the pain subsided, she got out of the crater and went back to getting rid as many Grimm as possible. Using someone's car, Yang propelled it at creatures, and hopefully that person has insurance on that car, because it's going to have one heck of a repair bill.

Blake was unable to help her partner as she was too busy helping herself with company of a Beowolf trying to dig its claws into her. She easily dodged the first strike then performed an uppercut with her cleaver. This gave her the opportunity to end the duel with the next hit as she stabbed her blade into the monster from its lower jaw. She wasn't don't yet as she shifted her Gambol Shroud into a pistol and crouched down firing at incoming Creeps killing each one without is missing. Again, this did little to decrease the number of Grimm as more were coming from the same hole.

Swiftly and efficiently, Weiss cut down her enemies one by one. When she was done with the annoying pest, she summoned her glyph beneath her feet which conjured a massive ice blade. With the swing of her Myrtenaster, the ice blade follow the movement almost identically killing a group of Beowolves, Creeps, and Ursi in one hit. Her efforts seems to be working, but later it was shattered as more of the abominations came from the hole.

Ruby was fending and finishing off the two legged beast, but realized too late that she was in front of the leading Grimm snake. The King Taijitu brought itself closer to the small red girl as she slowly backed away. She was out of ammo and out of ideas as she have never face such a large snake by herself before. The King rose up ready to strike down Ruby, but was stopped from the sound of something exploding. Ruby heard the sound as well and turned towards where it resonated. Both she and the King Taijitu saw the happy-go-luck girl soaring through the air and shouting her one of her favorite battle cries.

"NORA SMASH!" she shouted as her hammer met the face of the King, but only to have the King be dethroned for good by the sheer power of Nora Smash. Nora landed next to her team with Jaune, Ren, and Pyrrha, making her best entrance yet.

"Let's move!"Pyrrha shout and charged into battle joined by Ren and Nora, leaving your leader behind to sigh in annoyance that his team forgot about him not being able to dash like they could. I decided to ignore it and followed suit.

"Okay, who's first?" Jaune feeling confident with all the training he had with Pyrrha will support through the chaos. He wore the face of the leader, of a friend, of a huntsman-in-training ready to find his place in the world with his friends. He repeatedly told himself, 'I can do this. I can do this. I can…' His train of thought was interrupted when he heard a large sound landed behind him. He slowly turned around to discover a somewhat every tall and intimidating Ursa. It was the size of a Major, but without the very spiky bones on the back. A few seconds passed and the huge bear Grimm let out a powerful roar trying to scare the poor blonde knight and it was working.

Jaune was slowing backing away for beast hoping that it would ignore him, "Oh-oh-okay, you're first, huh? Okay, no, that's fine." Sadly, this particular Ursa has its eyes set on Jaune thinking of him as easy prey and slowly approaches him. Jaune knew he was in trouble, "Totally fine, done this before, done this… before..." Jaune sighed heavily knowing that he only lives once. He lifted his Great-Great-Grandfather's sword past down to him and slashed at the Ursa while screaming at the top of his lungs, hoping that his effort will pay off. He swung his sword left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right, down, and finally up. Out of breath from screaming like a madman, Jaune, with his eyes closed, held his shield in front of him waiting for the Grimm to attack, but nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes to see the same Ursa standing there and staring, only to slowing fall to its death.

The mighty Jaune Arc cracked a victory smile.

From afar, Jaune Arc's partner and mentor just finished off her batch of Grimm to see Jaune's first victorious fight knowing that he had the potential to rise up. She, too, smiled seeing her partner finally realizing that he belongs in Beacon, belongs in Team JNPR.

Jaune Arc finished processing the event that just unfolded. He had killed a Grimm on his own without taking any damage. This was the biggest success in his life and he owned it all to his partner. Once this mess was over, he was going to walk up to Pyrrha and thank her. His mind was made up, all that left was an idea for a gift. Getting back on track, Jaune saw another blond monkey boy and blue haired boys in front of him. They suddenly started acting like they were real detectives.

Sun shouted, "Nobody move! Junior detectives!" He then flashed his badge which wasn't as impression as Jaune initially thought. First off, the badge is not even gold color, it was bronze. They didn't even do the cool flipping the badge like to the ones in the TV show.

Neptune followed Sun's lead, "We have badges so you know its official!" Again, he flashed his own badge which was the same ad Sun's. They, then, fist bumped each other. Not much to look at.

Ruby also saw this little act Sun and Neptune played out which left her deadpanned. Being distracted, Ruby missed an Ursa that was about to attack her from behind. Sun noticed this and pulled out his weapon and leaped towards the Ursa.

"Ruby, Move!" Ruby moved away as Neptune screamed as he quickly draw his weapon in his gun form and fired at the bear monster with little effort.

"Thank Neptune," Ruby appreciated Neptune help and waved to him for saving her skin. She could not let herself get distract and sloppy. Jaune came up to Ruby to see if she was ok. Ruby gave Jaune a smile. She was happy her favorite vomit boy came to help her and her team. The moment was cut short has Sun called out to the two leaders warning them that more of the creatures of Grimm were multiplying like rabbits. Ruby and Jaune nodded then headed back to their respected teams. Sun and Neptune knew team RWBY was going to need all the help they can get and being the cool dudes they are, they redraw there weapons and joined in.

 _ **Thirty Minute Later**_

A half hour has passed and the numbers of creatures aren't decreasing, in fact, it is increasing faster than the huntsmen and huntresses-in-training can kill. Backup has not appeared yet. The professor are still nowhere to be seen. Beacon's other teams have not responded the alarm. Forming a circle and going clockwise, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Sun, Neptune, Jaune, Ren, Pyrrha and Nora were running low on ammo and dust; therefore resorting to melee combat. Again, it wasn't enough. Everyone was exhausted, they thought with their increase in allies they could handle the situation, but the overestimated themselves. Team RWBY found themselves back in the center of the pavilion again, but with Team JNPR, the monkey Faunus and his partner. Everyone was baffled as more Grimm made their way into the city.

Two King Taijitus, three Deathstalkers, six Giant Nevermores appeared with hundreds of Beowolves, Creeps, Ursi, and Boarbatusks following their lead.

"Great, we're back to where we started! Now we can die together!" Yang sarcastically pulled out another stupid remark making everyone uneasy, especially Jaune Arc.

Jaune has made significant improvement physically and mentally. He is stronger, faster, and his swordsmanship is much better than he used to be during his first semester at Beacon. Even with all his training, Jaune still has his limits. The sheer number of Grimm he has slain since his arrival has tired him out, but he has to continue or his efforts to protect this friends will be in vain.

Pyrrha is still going strong. The red haired Spartan had taken care of her side but her partner wasn't doing so well. She went to his side help him. She knew her blonde partner has improved, but she also knew his endurance is still lacking, not as much as Ren, but still lacking.

"Jaune, are you ok?" The four year Mistral Tournament champion showed concern for the friend. Jaune was on the sitting on the ground too exhausted to go on. Pyrrha helped Jaune onto his feet. He looked at Pyrrha and smiled.

"I'm fine. I just… a little… tired." Jaune tried to reassure his partner, but was not very convincing as he was panting. Pyrrha could immediately knew Jaune was in no longer fit to fight, but then she saw something in Jaune's eyes. Jaune was serious. He did not want Pyrrha to pamper him like a little puppy. Pyrrha recognized her leader's determination and let him go. Jaune thank her with a nod and returned to the fight.

"THIS IS ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS!" Sun was now regretting his decision for heading into battle without a plan or without his whole team.

"They just keep coming. We have to seal that hole." Weiss added to the complaint and made the obvious statement.

"How!? None of us have enough fire power to do that!" Ruby quickly pointed out.

"I'm running low on ammo." Ren informed the group of his situation. He wouldn't be able to last long by close combat.

"Where are the professors? Shouldn't they have arrived by now? In fact, where the heck is the Atlas Military?" Yang said after blasting away a few Beowolves. She too is running low on ammunition and energy to continue the fighting.

"So, you guys have any last words to say?" Neptune, thinking that this might be the end of his beautiful career as a huntsman, decided asked everyone the most common question in a situation such as this.

"NO! We can do this! We have to do this!" Everyone attentions were brought to one person. The one who shouted the loudest was the youngest of the group. She was not ready to give up her dream to a bunch of monster.

"Yeah! Just because we are seriously outnumber doesn't mean we going to give up." Yang burning with passion from hearing her little sister's remark. However, her moment was short live when one of their own was hit.

"Ren!" Nora cried out to her partner who just got hit by a random Beowolf. He wasn't critically injured, but he was too exhausted to move. She got in front of her life-long friend and defended him.

"Anyone have suggestions to getting out of this **alive**?" Sun open for any ideas that would save them from what looked to be their apparent end. He doesn't care whether plan was crazy or not. If someone had a plan, then he would be the first to agree with it.

Blake's ear, hidden underneath her bow, suddenly twitched. "Do you guys hear that?" She quickly stated as she attention was draw somewhere else. Everyone stopped for moment and realized that what the cat Faunus said was true. They, strangely including the Grimm, looked to the skies and saw several small cylindrical projectiles approaching towards their location at high speed. The students from Beacon plus two were confused. If there were missiles, where are airships that fired them? This was the question it everyone's mind. With her intensive observation, Weiss realized where the missiles were going to hit.

"I think they are going to **hit… us!** " She shouted out alerted the group. The distance between the group and the missiles was decreasing rapidly, and everyone could not find an escape route.

80 meters

They were surrounded by an armies of Grimm, several missiles are heading towards their position. It would seem that this is truly the end for the legacy of Team RWBY and Team JNPR, oh and the other two. **(Sun and Neptune: HEY!)** Ruby and Yang got to each other's sides seeing this might be the end, shared their final moments together a sisters.

70 meters…

"I love you, Yang. You are the best big sister I could ever ask for." Ruby final words to her big sister.

40 meters…

"I love you too, Ruby. You will also be my little sister, forever." Yang final worlds to her little sister.

30 meters…

They hugged each other.

10 meters…

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

It was a direct hit. There was nothing left of them. Every one of them was wiped out. All of the creatures were either died, blown to smithereens, or on fire. Ruby and Yang reopened their eyes, while Weiss, Blake, Team JNPR, Sun and Neptune were confused. Everyone looked to the person, who said where the projectiles would hit, with confusion in their face hoping for answers.

"What!?" Weiss retorted. Jaune noticed something in the sky.

"Guys…" He was ignored.

" **YOU SAID** THE MISSILES WERE GOING TO **HIT US**!" Yang approached and let out her angry at the Schnee heiress.

"I **thought** they were going to hit us!" Weiss fired back with the same excuse.

"Guys…" Jaune tried again.

"What I want to know is who fired them? I don't see any of Atlas airships anywhere." Blake noted.

"Who cares," Sun pulled Neptune into crushing hug, "We're alive!" Neptune tried to get escape his partner's hold with is one free hand pushing his face.

"And I was ready to break more of their legs." Nora pouted and complained, seeing as she had the most energy, wanting to fight more. Ren got up putting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok, Nora. You've done plenty of breaking." Nora immediately returned to her cheerful face knowing that she has done an amazing job.

"Hey, uh Guys…" once again, Jaune called out.

"Well I guess that's that, right?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah! Looks like we get to live another day." Yang agreed.

Everyone still ignoring Jaune earning a tick mark on his forehead he could not believe it, "HEY, LISTEN TO ME!" Silence fell upon the group as they turned towards the blond leader of JNPR. "Thank you! Now as I was saying… something big is coming towards us." He pointed to the sky and everyone looked to where he was pointing. The same five giant Nevermores were still alive and hovering over the group.

"Yes, we can see the Nevermores are still alive, Jaune, thank you very much." Weiss sarcastically thank the boy.

"No, not that! That!" Jaune pointed intensively at something behind the Nevermores. It looked metallic white with a flames coming behind. Everyone back away, they don't know the unknown flying object was, but it was closing in on their position with blazing speed. It zipped past the giant black birds of death and landed right in front of the younger red huntress-in-training, creating a dusty entrance blocking everyone's view. Ruby was couching not want to inhale the dust. She fanned away the dust to get a better view of who are what landed in front of her. When she finally saw the person in question, she had only one question.

"Aren't you those…?"

 _ **Thirty Minutes ago at Beacon Academy Airship Dock**_

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap*

Coco was not happy.

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap*

She was definitely not happy.

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap*

Coco could not be any more annoyed. With a scowl on her face behind her sunglasses, her arms were crossed against her chest, while constantly tapping of the ground with her new designer boots. She and her team were waited for the excuse of a professor, Port, to arrive at the air docks, where he specifically asked them to wait for. But he never came. Velvet was showing signs of concern about what is happening in the city. Every once in a while, she would look back to the city wondering what is going on out there. She could not help be feel worried, but hand landed on her shoulder catching her attention. She turned to see her teammate/guardian/friend smiling at her, which she returned as well.

"That's it! I am not waiting anymore for the fat professor to get here! Come on, we're leaving!" Coco finally blew a fuse and stomped away onto the airship signaling her team to follow, but was interrupted by a massive explosive originating for the school, specifically Professor Port's Grimm holding cell.

"You have GOT to be kidding! I can already tell my favorite clothing store is destroy by those stupid Grimm." The leader of CVFY attention was turned to see the captured Grimm, now freed, are running amok in the school. She had no choice. She couldn't stay angry about the past.

She sighed, "Alright, new plan. Kill all the Grimm in the school. Leave none alive." They headed back to the school to support the professors. Velvet stopped half way and looked back at the city again. Coco noticed her teammate and reassured her.

"Hey don't worry. The Atlas military will take care of the Grimm. We have our own things to worry about. Ok kiddo?" She may be the leader of the group, but that doesn't mean she will ignore her teammate's thoughts.

"But the citizens." The bunny Faunus could not help but worry. Sure, humans can be discriminatory bastards, but that doesn't mean they should get hurt. Coco took of her sunglasses and pulled Velvet's face towards her.

"Don't worry too much," Coco stared intensively at her Faunus teammate who nodded and smiled at her, "Good. Let's go." Coco headed to the school and Velvet followed.

 _ **Moments ago in Beacon Academy's Grimm Holding Cell**_

All the Grimm Peter Port had capture growled intensively as they knew they will never get out of their cages. There were Beowolves to Ursi to Creeps, you name it, Port has captured them all. They were all locked away in separate cages in one large room the size of a football field. Cages were laid out row after row and stacked on top of one another reaching to the ceiling. Isolated from the world, the Grimms knew there was no point to resist, they will be trapped forever in the hell hole.

Inside a dark cell where no light enter, a massive figure was laid against the wall started acting up. There was static flickering violently, sparks of electricity discharging everywhere, and dust was seeping out. A pair of red dot flickered until fully illuminating in the darkness. The figure slowly lifted itself off the floor but not without the sound of metal clashing into place and gears grinning against one another. The two dots of red turned green and surveyed the area, then they turned blue and surveyed the same area. After a few seconds, the dots returned to red and the figure made its way to the wall in front of it and...

*BANG*

The caged Grimms jolted from a massive sound that punctured their ears. A section of caged creatures turned towards the same wall wondering what was making the horrific banging noise.

*BANG*

There it was again, but it was louder than the first. The creatures had no idea what was going on or what was making the noise. Some of them started shaking radically hoping that the cage door would miraculously open for their escape. Sadly, their cells were designed to hold even the toughest Grimm.

*BAAAANG*

*BAAAAAAAANG*

*BAAAAAAAAAAAANG*

Three more came and louder than the last as it echoed throughout the whole holding cell. The monster felt defenseless as a bigger or more ferocious creature will kill them all in cold blood. Although they were going to die anyway, they wondered why the noise has stopped. There was total an utter silence. Was the thing that was making the noise stopped?

*BANG BANG*

A pure white long appendage with five smaller appendages curled into a ball burst out of the wall followed by a second identical one burst out of the same wall perfectly paralleled with the first. The two white parts retracted itself back into hole they made. The caged Grimm were petrified, some were shivering in fear as the creature as reveal itself.

*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

 _ **Fifteen minutes later with Team CVFY**_

One of Beacon's elite team arrived at Port's office to see him finishing off the some of the leftover Grimm. Fox charged forward joining the Professor in the assault. Velvet and Yatsuhashi stay by each other side and fought off the other Grimm trying to escape Port's office. Coco watch from behind knowing that using her handbag full power would cause too much property damage.

'How could all these Grimm have escaped? The cages were designed to hold even the toughest Grimm and yet her they are free as bird.' Coco analyzed the situation question the situation. She looked to where the creatures were originating and saw two red dots like eyes in the darkness.

Believing it is a more dangerous Grimm, she cried out, "Everyone get back!" Her team quickly followed her order and retreated back to her position, same for the professor. The leader drew out her mini gun and aimed for the red dots. On the verge to pull the trigger, two lone Beowolves appeared out of the darkness only to be grabbed by the head from behind by a pair of large white hand that pulled it back. The student and professor were puzzled by what happed especially the team leader. Then they heard loud steps approaching them. They ready the weapons again and readied themselves for the new Grimm. The loud steps stopped, the red eyes still present, and everyone was on the edge.

Something wasn't right.

The eyes suddenly turned blue. This has confirmed the professor they weren't facing a Grimm, but something else entirely different. Suddenly there was a strange noise resonating from the dots, like the sound of a weapon shifting modes, but it sounded more complex. Two flames suddenly ignited from below, but it wasn't coming out of the floor, but from the darkness causing the flames to rise with the dots. Team CVFY and the professor were even more lost.

"Stay vigilant, children!" Professor Port warned his students.

In a millisecond, something passed the professor and students in a white blur ignoring them completely while leaving a trail of smoke and dust. No one was able to catch a glimpse of the perpetrator for it moved faster the Ruby. Team CVFY feared with a fast, if not, faster and more dangerous creature loose in the school will cause chaos that will be out of their league.

"Professor Port, what was that?" Fox asked.

"…To be perfectly honest my child, I have no idea," Port knew the event that unfolded would not go untold, "…All I can tell you is whatever has escape is not a Grimm."

Velvet was no longer worried. She was in complete distress. Not only will they have to deal with the Grimm, but also a new enemy entirely. "What are we going to do!?" That was her only response to the situation.

"Nothing, we can only hope that it will ignore the people, since it ignored us," the professor said, "In fact, it might be the enemy of Grimm. And you know the saying, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'." Team CVFY took a moment to think and realized it was true. The perpetrator did grab one of the Beowolves and pulled it back. There is a possible change that it's targeting the Grimm.

"Professor, we have to leave, now" Fox statement.

Port looked to his student and nodded, "Let's be on our way!"

 _ **Present Time in the city pavilion**_

"No, not that! That!" Jaune pointed intensively at something behind the Nevermores. It looked metallic white with a flames coming behind. Everyone back away, they don't know the unknown flying object was, but it was closing in on their position with blazing speed. It zipped past the giant black birds of death and landed right in front of the younger red huntress-in-training, creating a dusty entrance blocking everyone's view. Ruby was couching not want to inhale the dust. She fanned away the dust to get a better view of who are what landed in front of her. When she finally saw the person in question, she had only one question.

"Aren't you those…?"

Ruby was in awe. The figure, towering before her, had the same face of the Atlesian Knight-200, but it's much larger than the ones she saw at the presentation. This one towered over Ruby with the entire body from head to toe completely covered by a shining white metallic outer frame. She saw wings on the back of her giant savior which quickly retracted and disappeared in the back. The visor was the same design as the AK-200's. Without warning, the visor folded revealing the silver metallic skull with glowing blue eyes. Now, Ruby was caught off guard as she took a step back.

He, or it, stared with its blue glowing eyes into Ruby's silver ones.

{

 **SYSTEM:** ALL RESTORED TO 100%. **COMBAT SYSTEM:** ALL RESTORED TO 100%.

 **SUBJECT 01 IDENTIFIED.** RUBY ROSE. **STATUS:** SUSTAINED MINOR CONCUSSION. **AURA STATUS:** At 35%.

}

Sound was reaching Ruby's ears, but she saw nothing move on the person's face, though she was not sure if it is a person. The way it spoke about her, Ruby would have to guess that it making sure she was ok. That means the person could be the good guy, right?

The smoke cleared away for the rest of the group to see the giant with the scary skull standing and looking at Ruby. Ruby's team made the first move. Weiss quickly came behind Ruby wrapping her arm around her dolt for a leader and air step away from the unknown being. Ruby realized what happened but reacted too late as Blake and Yang got in front of the new "enemy", unprepared for what was going to happen.

{

 **SUBJECT 02 IDENTIFIED.** YANG XIAO LONG. **STATUS:** SUSTAINED MINOR INJURIES. **AURA STATUS:** At 20%.

 **SUBJECT 03 IDENTIFIED.** BLAKE BELLADONA. **STATUS:** SUSTAINED MINOR CONCUSSIONS. **AURA STATUS:** At 30%.

}

Yang and Blake guess that his machine was studying them and assumed it would take the opportunity to finish them off. They ready their weapons, pointing them at the new "enemy". Team JNPR with Sun and Neptune jointed the duo of RWBY armed and ready. Weiss joined in shortly.

"What the heck is that thing?" Jaune cried out.

"I don't know but it was staring at Ruby and I don't like." Yang answered.

{

 **SUBJECT 04 IDENTIFIED.** WEISS SCHNEE. **STATUS:** SUSTAIN MINOR CONCUSSION. **AURA STATUS:** At 40%.

 **SUBJECT 05 IDENTIFIED.** JAUNE ARC. **STATUS:** NORMAL. **AURA STATUS:** At 190%.

}

"What!?" Jaune thought he heard wrong. He put his pinky finger in his ear and rubbed it trying to clear out any wax that blocked out the sound.

{

 **SUBJECT 06 IDENTIFIED.** PYRRHA NIKOS. **STATUS:** NORMAL. **AURA STATUS:** At 60%.

 **SUBJECT 07 IDENTIFIED.** LIE REN. **STATUS:** SUSTAINED MINOR INJURIES AND AURA EXHAUSTION. **AURA STATUS:** At 15%.

 **SUBJECT 08 IDENTIFIED.** NORA VALKYRIE. **STATUS:** NORMAL. **AURA STATUS:** At 75%.

 **SUBJECT 09 IDENTIFIED.** SUN WUKONG. **STATUS:** NORMAL. **AURA STATUS:** At 55%.

 **SUBJECT 10 IDENTIFIED.** NEPTUNE VASILIAS. **STATUS:** NORMAL. **AURA STATUS:** At 55%.

}

"It's studying us!" Pyrrha stated the obvious. Everyone, except Ruby, were on the edge as they backed away. Suddenly, its eyes turned red and wings abruptly unfolded.

{

 **HOSTLE DETECTED:** SIX MATURE NEVERMORES, INBOUND.

}

"Wait, you can't fight them by yourself! Those are giant Nevermores! One was bad enough, six is impossible!" Ruby pleaded to the giant droid hoping for it listen. A moment of sliences filled the air until the metal giant broke the silence. He looked back to the youngest huntress in training giving her the most reassuring, yet unexpected answer.

{

DO NOT WORRY, RUBY ROSE. I'M COMBAT READY.

}

Ruby gasped at those words. Wanting to say more, but was cut of when the machine engaged its thrusters and took to the skies. Everyone was confused as the machine got to the level of the Nevermores. There was no way any robot could defeat these giant Nevermores, let alone six. They were sadly mistaken and flabbergasted when everyone, especially Ruby, witnessed something spectacular. The figure stretched out its arms, hands flat and palms facing down, pointing at the Grimm. Out of nowhere, the armor plating of the arms open and transformed into a pair of M19 mini-guns and a pair of mounted mini turrets appeared out of the shoulders. Ruby couldn't help get in front of the group to get a better view of the weapons.

"Whoa…," was all Ruby could say. Everyone else could not find the words to describe the scene.

{

 **TARGET LOCKED:** DEADLY FORCE AUTHORIZED. ENGAGE

}

The visor quickly covered the metallic skull face, still showing the glowing red eyes. The weapons engaged taking out one of the beast directly head first. One Nevermore was killed and turned into minced meat, while the others flew away dodging the attack. The remaining beasts flew higher to avoid another attack. The machine stayed where it was and kept firing at the Nevermores that dodged the bullets since it was high enough to. The airborne robot disengaged the four mini-guns returning the arms to normal. At the sole of the feet, fire burst out giving the machine a major boost in speed. It chased after the five remaining Nevermores with its arms out like some sort of superhero. One unlucky bird got caught in the machine's tight grip and was forcefully pushed back. Without warning, an instant streak of bright red lines passed right through the head of the beast. Knowing it eliminated its enemy, the robot released it's grip, letting the rapidly decaying corpse drop. The attention of the metal savoir turned towards the last four Nevermores. Two of the four were close to each other, this gave the flying robot an opportunity. Suddenly steam started spewing out of the armored torso, followed with the breast plate unfolded exposing a circular hole that started to glow a bright crimson color as, somehow, small aura particles gathered at the center of the hole. After a few seconds…

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

A large red beam was fired from the chest immediately hitting the two Nevermores burning the bodies into nothing but ashes. Although the two Grimms were killed, the beam did not stop as it flew through the sky racing at unimaginable speed. The beam barely missed the Transmit tower and continued flying until it dispersed. That attack powerful as it may be, the robot was now vulnerable for attacks. Strangely, the Nevermores attention turned towards the students.

The last two giant Grimms cawed, seeing this as an opportunity to attack, and flapped their black wings firing several feather spear projectiles at the machine. The robot quickly reacted by dropping down in middle of the students, causing them to fall on their behinds.

"Get back!" Jaune warned not knowing what the robot will do next, but before everyone come react, they met with something different.

{

STAY NEAR ME WITH IF YOU WANT TO **LIVE**.

}

The huntsmen and huntresses-in-training were lost. The machine was protecting them. It held its arms in a defenses stance pointing upward which quickly engaged two large, light blue, transparent shields that covered everyone underneath it. The oversized black feathers covered the ground, except the area covered by the shields for the feathers just ricocheted off it.

{

 **TARGET LOCKED:** DEADLY FORCE AUTHORIZED. RE-ENGAGE

}

The robot disengaged the shields and held out its left arms towards the giant bird Grimms as small plate open up revealing two tiny missiles. It fired and the missiles burst out flying towards the Grimms, but each one barely puncturing the surface of the creatures. The creatures looked at each other in confusion as they felt nothing. They started moving in…

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

The sheer explosion created a shockwave and gust of wind so strong, it destroyed all the windows, trees, rubble, even the giant Nevermore feathers, that were tightly impaled to the ground, within the perimeter. The huntsmen and huntresses were barely able to withstand the force with their mysterious robotic savior covering them with its arm-shields that I quickly activated. The shockwave lasted for a few seconds, but within that seconds, the entire pavilion was clear of debris. Everyone was utterly stunned from the sheer power those two tiny missiles possess. The eyes changed from bright red to bright blue, then it spoke out,

{

ALL TARGET EMLIMINATED

}

The saw the massive lumps of meat everywhere falling to the ground. Jaune, who was on his bottom, released some air in relief that the battle was over, except he did not anticipate that something sharp barely missed his manhood. He looked up to see the remains of the head of the Grimm with its beak impaled into the ground staring into his very soul, even though it was dead, his eyes went white followed by him falling out his back.

{

 **STATUS:** SUBJECT 5 UNCONSCIOUS

}

"Jaune, are you ok, Jaune!?" Pyrrha went to his side and shaking vigorously thinking it could wake him up.

"Who are you?" Ruby was the first to ask her savior. The machine turned around revealing the now blue eyes.

{

DESIGNATED SERIAL NUMBER M.D. #5496, A.K.A. MASTER DROID MODEL. #5496. AT YOUR SERVICE.

}

"At our service?" Blake repeated in confusion.

"Full service?" Sun added.

"You're a robot, right? What can you do?" Ruby asked with utter curiosity in her eyes.

{

I HAVE BEEN PROGRAMMED TO COMPLIE WITH ANY OR ALL OF YOUR COMMANDS OR INSTRUCTIONS THAT ARE WITHIN MY CAPABILITIES. I HAVE A WIDE VAREITY OF SUBROUTINES RANGING FROM HOUSEHOLD WORK TO MILITARY COMBAT.

}

"So basically…you're your toy… or slave…or both?" Yang simplified the robot's response in the worst way possible.

"What!? Yang, no! He saved us!" Ruby dejected Yang's paraphrase.

"I have a question!" Weiss came up with a stern look as MD5496 turned to her, "Were you the one who fired those missiles?"

{

AFFIRMATIVE.

}

Weiss gave her scariest scowl towards the machine while clenching her teeth. "So, it WAS you! Do you have any idea how close we were from the explosions! You could have killed us!" Weiss screamed against the machines.

*Beep Beep*

{

SENSORS INDICATE HIGH LEVELS OF STRESS RESONATING FROM WEISS SCHNEE.

}

Ruby and Yang giggled from that statement. The straightforward answer made Weiss frown even more. She was about to blow a fuss when a crumbling noise was heard from the hold causing every to jerk back as it revealed a damage Atlesian Paladin that stopped halfway. From on top of the haul, Ruby and Yang's favorite lovable pet jumped out and ran towards them as happy as they left him.

" " "ZWEI!" " " Ruby, Yang and Weiss screamed in joy to see the Pembroke Welsh Corgi happy and unharmed, while Blake quickly hid behind the tall robot savior but peaking to make sure the dog stays as far away from her as possible. Steam started spewing out of the hatch of the haul, which then opened revealing the doctor coming out, unharmed and dusting himself off.

"Professor!" Ruby shouted, but meant with a stern face from him.

"Ah, hem! It's doctor." Oobleck annoyingly corrected Ruby as he made his way to the group, before stopping to see a new face.

"Sorry, but it's great that you're ok. Oh, you have got to meet are new friend!" Ruby said as she picked up Zwei and carried him in a cradle position while Weiss was just eyeing him. Later, an airship appeared with team CFVY, Professor Goodwitch and Professor Port in it. Even before the ship landed, they saw the large machine staring at them.

"What in Remnant is that?" Professor Port asked, while Goodwitch remain silent.

"Could that be the thing that killed most of the Grimm in the storage area?" Coco suggested as the ship landed.

"Very likely." Fox replied.

The ship landed in the middle of the pavilion and everyone was greeted with smile from team CFVY, but met with anxious look from the two newly arrived professors. Goodwitch walked closer to the machine but Ruby stopped her

"Professor Goodwitch, we can explain. You see, he saved us. He guns for arms which are actually kind of cool." Ruby tried to explain the situation, but Glynda walked passed her, ignoring her explaination, and stopped in front of the robot.

"So, you are repaired. Good… Professor Ozpin would like to see you now."

"WHAT!?" Glynda's words shocked everyone including the two male professors. It would seem that Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch knew who this machine is. Suddenly another crumbling noise was heard from the hole. This time, the notorious criminal Roman Torchwick, without his cane, pulled himself out of the hole to see a whole group of huntsmen and huntresses staring at him down.

"Well, would you look at the time," he sarcastically said while looking at his pretend watch, "love to stay and chat, but I have business to settle." Roman started running away, but did not expect the next thing to happen.

"MD, catch him." Ruby gave her first command to the robot.

{

AFFIRMATIVE.

}

His eyes glowed slightly different shade of red as he turned around and then lifted his right hand out pointing at Roman, who was still making his daring escape.

{

 **TARGET LOCKED:** ROMAN TORCHWICK. ENGAGE

}

The whole right hand was suddenly sent flying at high speed and grabbed Roman by the back causing him to fall to the ground head first, letting out a big "ACK" sound, and the fingers quickly wrapped themselves around Roman. A long cable line was attached at the end of the arm and hand which started pulling Roman to the group. Ruby was proud of her new friend. When the now captured Roman was dragged to the group, Ruby, walked out to him, making one last remark.

"Let me make this clear, we **ARE** through." She smirked. Roman sighed in defeat.

{

 **TARGET ACQUIRED.** MISSION COMPLETE.

}

"Fine you win this round, Red." Roman said then found something to get the last laugh, "Ooooh, Nice view though."

Ruby, blushed heavily, realizing what he meant covered the Roman's view, "PERVERT!" Out of reflex, she kicked him in the face, knocking him out in the process. Realizing what she had just done, all she could say was, "...Oops."

-Incomplete-

 **Author Note:**

 **This is an incomplete chapter that I have been working out lately. What do you think? Review and PM me what you think. And also, I will now be known as the FanFic Counselor, check out my profile for more information.**


End file.
